


A collection of fluff

by leviathan_writings



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, basically just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathan_writings/pseuds/leviathan_writings
Summary: Literally just a collection of fluffy one-shots requested on my tumblr. You can request stuff here too.





	1. Moonjumper: Baking

Baking was a lot easier when you just threw cake mix in with water and eggs, but when Moonjumper asked you to bake with him he INSISTED on making it from scratch. It was a lot of blood, sweat, and flour but you two finally did it.

“Now, we wait for about 38 minutes!” He grinned widely, glancing over at you to see your expression. You nodded happily. Already eager to taste the sweet treat you’ve slaved over. “So…” he drawled, “what do you want to do until then?” His smile widened as he waited for your reply.

“Well, we should probably clean up…” You gestured to the mess around you. Cake batter and flour caking almost every surface. Moon just skimmed over the room before making an exaggerated ‘nah’. “Well if you don’t want to clean maybe we could watch a movie?” He jumped up excitedly at the suggestion.

Half a horror movie later (at Moon’s suggestion, surprisingly), the oven dinged and Moon leaped from his spot on the couch. You rushed to pause the movie and got to the kitchen just as he took the cake out of the oven.

“It looks amazing!” You chirped, happy with the results of your hour-long ordeal.

“Not as amazing as you!” He winked. Your face flushed at the compliment.

Before you could even blink he was next to you, lifting you into the air. “Moon!” You laughed, hugging the ghost tightly.

You two never noticed the two children sneaking in and running away with the cake.


	2. Snatcher: Accidents

You and Snatcher never really got along, in your defence he did try to steal your soul. Either way, the large ghost truly grated on your nerves; and you on his. You suppose thats why Hat kid was always encouraging you to talk to him. To clear up the tension between you two.

“I didn’t even WANT your soul anyway! It was sad and pathetic, really.”

It didn’t happen that way.

“Well, you absolutely TERRIBLE demon, maybe nobody wants to give you their soul because you suck!” You two were face to face now, arguing like the birds would. You hated this ghost and you HATED this stupid forest. Hat kid guilted you into following her to subcon forest, so she could visit the denizens she had befriended. Unfortunately this also meant you had to talk to that stupid ghost.

“Well, you ARE free to LEAVE MY FOREST!” He growled, he would’ve been terrifying had it not been for the fact you’ve seen hat kid ride on his shoulders and call him her “bff”.

Before you could even reply hat kid bumped into you, sending you crashing into the ghost. Thankfully you didn’t fall, but whatever god was up there was laughing at you. Your mouth was crushed against Snatcher’s, and you could hear the whooping and ooo’s from the forest’s inhabitants.

You quickly flung yourself from the ghost dramatically, stomping off swearing to the high heavens. Hat kid gave Snatcher a thumbs up as he dragged his claws down his face.


	3. The Prince:

When you first met the Prince, he was shy and awkward. You had no idea what possessed you to interact with him. You were just a servant in the castle. Your first meeting with him was him stuttering and stumbling through his words and you waiting patiently for him to come up with a complete sentence. After a few weeks, you two were inseparable. You would often miss him when he went off on his travels to other kingdoms, but he’d always bring you back a gift.

When he sorrowfully told you he was going to be in an arranged marriage, you felt your heart break. You said that no matter what he’d always be your best friend, hoping it’d quell his fears and lift his heart. Until he told you his new fiancée said he couldn’t see you ever again.

You held back the tears as your hand cupped his face, assuring him no matter what you’d always be thinking of him and appreciating what he’s done for you. You pressed a kiss to his cheek, wishing him truly the best.

You never saw him again after that.


	4. Conductor: Movie night

You should’ve known better when the Conductor suggested movie night, really. Of course, he’d pick his own movies, but even as he’s ruffling his own feathers (literally) he WAS a really good director. His movie was exciting to watch, even if he’s the main character of every story. Trying to woo a character that looks suspiciously like you.

You leaned further into Conductor, trying to steal the warmth the bird always had. He always had a lot of warmth, so much so that you constantly worried he’d overheat. Hat kid always assured you he was fine, that it only happened once in a while. Either way, you were happy to take advantage of it.

You couldn’t take your eyes off the screen, the moving pictures capturing your attention. Much like the villain capturing the main character’s love interest, really. You never noticed the Conductor’s flushed feathers or Hat kid’s smug face peering out from a hallway.


	5. Snatcher: Star gazing

Subcon was a quiet forest, terrifying and mysterious, much like the ghost who ruled the forest. That’s what you originally thought of him, at least. It turns out he’s a huge dork, excitedly telling you which constellations are which. He’d tell you the meanings behind them and the stories they all held.

You huddled into his large form, searching for some sort of heat as he told you about another constellation. “This one is about two lovers, torn apart by wicked forces! Fun, right?!” You simply nodded at him, his voice lulling you into a lovely sense of security.

It was only when you stopped responding to him did Snatcher notice you fell asleep. A quick look around confirmed nobody was watching as he scooped you up into his arms, giving you a far more comfortable place to sleep than the cold hard ground.

Snatcher told himself love wasn’t worth it, it was a stupid thing for stupid mortals. He reconsidered that thought as he held you in his arms, a tiny, pathetic, defenseless thing. Maybe love would be worth another shot.


	6. Snatcher:

Snatcher recognized you from your voice alone. You were the baker of the town he once ruled, and now you were here before him. A creature of smooth silky fur, with terrifyingly sharp teeth and needle-like claws. Although you had changed, he could still tell you had that warmth you’ve always had. A kind soul, now trapped in the body of a beast. So when Hat kid introduced you to him, he tried to be nicer. Not noticeable to anybody (hopefully); but he still tried.

“It’s nice to meet you!” You smiled up at him, sharp canines glinting in the light. It didn’t scare him, because he knew you were still as gentle as when you were human. He shook your hand as gently as he could, afraid that he would hurt you. Or even scare you. He could feel the urge to kiss your hand, as he so often did when he was whole.  
“Would you like some cake?” You’d ask, a smile like the Sun he once loved. He’d nod, desperate to taste what his life was like before the tragedy that befell him. He’d offhandedly compliment your dessert, and Hat kid would stare at him knowingly. Slowly, he’d start spending more time with you. It was painful to be reminded of who he used to be, but you were a helpful spirit, you would help him through his pain even if you didn’t know it.

When you first called him “Your Highness” he froze, agape. Until you corrected yourself, claiming he just reminded you so much of the man you had a crush on. You told him stories about how a kindly prince would visit your bakery to taste whatever you had made that day. Your eyes staring off into a previous time.  
He would never tell you who he used to be, he knew you were smart enough to figure it out on your own. He hoped when you did that you would still love him as much as you did back then.


	7. Empress: Jewels

When The Empress first saw you, she was in awe. A diamond in the rough. When Hat kid actually introduced you to each other, she fell even more in love with your beauty. Like a polished stone, perfectly cut, she admired you. The more she started to see you the more she fell.

She would create intricate jewelry made only for you. Buy you flowers as large and wonderful as you. Even when you said they were too beautiful for you to actually wear, that you’d much rather display them, she’d assure you they were hand made to match you. When she finally saw you wearing a smaller piece, her heart blossomed. A sign that you were sure to like her as much as she liked you.

The first date she ever took you on, she was understandably nervous. Making arrangements for the fanciest joint in the metro, demanding only the best chef’s cook for her and her date. When you finally arrive you’re wearing a piece she made. She didn’t confess that night, after all, she was a surprisingly patient cat.

But when you held her hand thanking her for the amazing dinner, her eyes glimmered like a diamond and her whiskers twitched. A fool she was to think such an amazing creature like you would ever love her, but she could dream for now.


	8. Conductor: Courting

The Conductor never thought he’d be so obvious when courting someone, really. So when Hat kid pulled him aside to blatantly ask if he had a crush on you he was understandably flustered. Hat kid, bless the child, was excited to help Conductor win your heart.

But even with Hat kid’s help you remained blissfully unaware of the bird’s attempts. Even after Conductor invited you on multiple dates to expensive restaurants you still just thanked him for “hanging out”.

You gently pressed a kiss to the top of his head, thanking him for being there for you, and for being so willing to spend time with you. His feathers fluffed as he stuttered out a reply. Hat kid smug danced in the background.


	9. Prince: Contracts

When you first found him, it was his misery that attracted you. Not because you were looking to feed on his misery, no. It was because you pitied him. He showed no fear when you appeared before him, instead, he looked relieved. Even as you glared down at him with glowing eyes and fire in your veins.  
“Are you here to kill me?” He asked, voice scratchy and hoarse from disuse. You simply shook your head, and he frowned in response. “Then why are you here?” You blinked owlishly. Why were you here? Why would a demon like you feel pity for a lowly human? You wished you had an answer, but you really didn’t.  
Instead, you ignored him, favoring to stand beside him. You knew he was cold, so you raised your own body temperature. He released a sigh of relief, and quietly thanked you. You ignored him once more.

You became fast friends with the captured prince, mostly because he would talk to you endlessly. He told you about his life, about his former kingdom. You listened intently, sometimes asking questions about certain human things. You felt bad that he was trapped here, you really did, but even you knew the risks of tangling with a human turned monster. So you offered him the only thing you could.  
“Let’s make a deal, Prince.” You stated, your eyes glowering down at him. He looked at you curiously, and you could tell he was concerned. “It’ll be beneficial for you, I promise.”  
“...what’s the deal?” His voice was quieter now as if the monster upstairs would hear him.  
“I’ll free you, so long as you agree to be my pupil.” He looked up at you in shock, but before he could ask you what you meant you interrupted him. “I’m not asking you to do anything terrible, you won’t be stealing people's souls if that's what you’re concerned about.” He visibly relaxed at that. “You’ll just be helping me with less important things.”  
He looked off, thinking about the offer. On one hand, he’ll be making a deal with a demon. A thing you’re never supposed to do. On the other hand, if he didn’t he’d continue being stuck here. He slowly nodded, and you gave him a toothy grin.  
“The deal is sealed then!”

It’s been a few months since The Prince had made a deal with you, and he was happier than ever. Sure, his body has been facing some adverse effects, which you assured him wouldn’t hurt and would instead help protect him if Vanessa ever hunted him down. Even so, he was more than happy to spend time with you. You were patient with him. Teaching him how to be a lesser demon, basically just pranking people.  
You also taught him how to make a solid demonic contract, a “just in case” you claimed. Yet whenever you smiled at him and told him he was doing a fantastic job he could feel his heart jump to his throat. Demons were capable of loving, right? Maybe he would ask you later when the two of you were silently watching the stars.


End file.
